The Second Generation
by Croaking Carlotta
Summary: Well, it's one of my few attemps at a Gundam fic. This is only the prolouge, more to come! But what basicaly happenes, the G boys get a suprise at their doorstep! ENJOY! Please? Oh and sadly they arn't mine... *sniff*


By: Dallas Winner Barton Quatreslilangel@hotmail.com Ratings: PG Warnings: Yaoi, Lime, OCC Parings: 1x2 3x4 TriezexMilliardo  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Second Generation Prolouge --------------------------------------------------------------- "Heero! Heero! There's a baby on the door step!" Duo called into the house. He lifted the tiny bundle into his warm arms and the baby started to coo. "What? A baby? Are you serious, Duo?" Heero asked rushing down the stairs. "Yeah! Hey! There's a card!" Duo said taking the card from under the baby's armpit. "What's it say?" Heero asked taking the tiny bundle into his arms and falling in love with it right away. " 'My Dearest Heero, ' I regret to inform you that I had a child with your Duo. Her name is Kaia. She is only weeks old and it is in my best intrest that you will take care of her for me, for I am dying of Ovarian Cancer and she needs parents so you two are my only option. I'm sorry to be so sudden but it's in the best intrest of the baby. Heero I hope that you understand that the baby was mostly mine, knowing that I forced Duo. When he was drunk. My only wish is that I don't want you to tell the child who I am, or was. She doesn't need to know. And Duo, You're right when you say, everyone you care for dies.' " Duo said looking over at Heero who was looking back at him in awe. "You slept with that wench?" Heero asked. Reluctanly Duo nodded and Heero held the baby tighter. "You mean this is Rosemary's SPAWN?" Duo nodded again. "COOL!" Heero yelled. "At least I didn't have Rosemary's mutant spawn." He said smirking and cradling the small child. "Your're happy about this?" Duo asked Heero who nodded. "Hee-chan? How are we going to take care of the baby?" Duo asked as Heero grabbed a jacket. "We go shopping." Heero said walking out to the car. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Quatre smiled as he and Trowa for the third time today. The harmonies wafted in and out of the large house as the door bell rang. The both ended abrubtly and set down their instuments and walked to the door. Dorthy Catalona stood there. A small blond baby in her arms. "Dorthy? What are you doing here?" No answer. "Dorthy. Are you okay?" Trowa asked. No answer. She handed the child to Quatre and collapsed. Trowa checked her pluse. "Dead." He said picking her up and throwing her onto the couch as he walked to the phone and called the newspaper and the Morgue. "Quatre? Why does the baby look like you?" Trowa asked as he walked over. Quatre picked the yellow envolope out of Dorthy's pocket. " ' Quatre, ' Yes, Quatre this is your child. Well, our child. I wanted to give her to you before I well, you know. Anyway, her name is Dallas and she looks like you more then me so I decided that you and Trowa should care for her and raise her. I know this is really sudden and all but I still think that you and I were ment for eachother and that Trowa was your mistake. But I hope that you'll be happy together and that you'll never forget me or the wonderful times we had. But to let you know now. Relena, Nion and I all had children, together. And we all got the same kind of cancer, together. And now, we will die, together. Relena is already dead, Duo has her daughter. Nion is dead too, Trieze has her daughter. I am the last to die. You have my daughter. ' ' I love you now and forever, Dorthey.' " "Deep. So, she really thinks I'm a mistake?" Trowa asked coming up behind Quatre and kissing his neck. "She always said it, but I never thought she ment it. She always did have a crush on you." Quatre said picking up the small basket where a small, aquamariene-eyed baby stared up at him and giggled. "Dallas. Dallas Winner-Barton." Quatre smiled. "Yes Quatre. That is a beautiful name." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Milliardo smiled as Trieze screamed. "What's a matter Trieze?" Millardo called into the kitchen. "Milli! There's a HUGE spider in here!" Trieze said screaming again. "Coming.." Milliardo said as he got up. Just then the doorbell rang. "Hold on Trieze." Milliardo said walking toward the door. "BUT MILLI! It's HUGE!" He said running out of the kitchen and onto the couch. Milliardo opened the door to find a small child wrapped in a black blanket in a white basket. "Trieze, there's a baby at the door." Milliardo said bending over to pick it up. "Oh! Is she selling cookies?" Trieze asked smiling. Milliardo sighed and turned to Trieze. "Trieze. She looks to be about 12 weeks old. She can't sell cookies." Milliardo said walking up the stairs carring the baby with him. "Oh." Trieze said looking very defeated. Trieze then spotted a white envolope by the door. He picked it up and read it to himself. ' Dear Milliardo, I had your child weeks before I got cancer in my overies. Yes Milliardo, this is your child. I was never able to think of a name for her... maybe you can. Or maybe Trieze can. Oh and since I'm not great at words and hate repeating myself, I love you and I always will. Take care of my child, Goodbye. With love, Nion' "Wow." Trieze said walking back into the kitchen and throwing the letter away and going to look at his new child. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dallas was a handful as she got older and more playful. Trowa and Quatre made a pact to NEVER tell her that they found her. Ever. Now and again Trowa would hear from his old "friend", Heero. His first playmate. Quatre heard from his talkitive first lover more often then anyone would ever believe. Wufei was a good friend of the family. He came over once in a while to babysit or just to train the small child. Wufei became her biggest role model. She would always hang around the house at age 7 roundhouse kicking either of her fathers or breaking panes of glass to get out of the house. She really never understood the concept of a door until she was about 10 when she ran into one and broke her nose. At 11 she was old enough to go to a private school for the gifted. She was the youngest one there. She made friends with 13 and 15 year olds so that they would remember her later in life. She was happy. Until she turned 14. When she was 14, depression became the biggest part of her life. She wore black every day because all her friends had died. Committed suicide. She was ruthless to her parents and spent most of her time in the hangar. Working on her gundam. A model after her father's. Only addition was the Zero System Advanced. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaia was homeschooled all her life. She learned more than she needed to know. When she was 10 she was already taking the SAT's. Duo and Heero were proud. Then the worst came around, they decided to send her to a public school. Not just anyone, but the one our dear Dallas attended. But that is a tale we'll tell later. Now onto Trieze and Milliardo's un named female child. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After a couple weeks, Trieze and Milliardo figured out a name for their young eccentric child. Peridot. Until she climbed into Epyon, they both thought she was pretty sane. Except for the rejection of dresses and bright colors which olny seemed to worsen over the years until she was 11. She found the huge black grand piano in the basement. She began to play small selections. Then as she went down there constantly, moving her things down and playing when nothing else was better, she began composing complicting peices of art. Her parents were astounded. Espessily since she had survived the Zero System. At age 11 no less. Then after spending hours on the computer, she figured how the world worked in her mind. She was also very skilled in her little know schooling. Then she went off to middle school. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
